


【仏英】爱丽丝

by GiraffeAllAlone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiraffeAllAlone/pseuds/GiraffeAllAlone
Summary: 亚瑟在梦里拼命想证明自己在做梦，就像他在现实中拼命想证明自己不喜欢弗朗西斯一样。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【仏英】爱丽丝

／壹

亚瑟·柯克兰上下眼皮打起了仗。阴雨连绵的午后总会唤起他脑子里的瞌睡虫，况且他用了很多年的高背椅有着柔软的触感，甚至超过他散发着浓郁洗衣粉气味的枕头和床单。

他几乎在高背椅上睡着了，但还是在手里的莎士比亚快顺着膝盖滑到地上时抬起了头，用力揉了揉眼睛。自鸣钟发出嘶哑的鸟鸣，亚瑟侧着耳朵数：十三声，猫头鹰在结尾发出一声尖锐的狞笑，所以是十四声。他站起来伸展了一下关节，把莎士比亚丢在洗碗池里，打开水龙头，正要往洗碗池里挤洗洁精时，他想起自己吃午饭前打算给弗朗西斯打个电话，于是他在水流下冲了冲双手，在桌布上擦干。这时亚瑟发现自己忘记穿鞋了，但赤脚并不会造成什么不便，接着他踩着地毯慢慢走向电话机，在旁边的椅子上坐下来。

他用力拨了两个零，老旧的拨号盘发出喀啦喀啦的声音，他皱着眉头意识到自己记不住电话号码。应该去找一本电话簿，但是亚瑟怎么也想不起他把电话簿放在哪儿了。他平时是怎么给弗朗西斯打电话的？想这个问题时，他无意识地用手数摸着拨号盘上的圆圈。十五个，十六个，十七个，不对。他用力眨了眨眼，又眯起眼睛想看清多出来的那些圆圈里写的是什么数字，但他看不清楚。这时弗朗西斯的声音不知从哪个角落冒了出来：“下午好。”

和这声音一并闯进来的是一种混合着橘子皮和柠檬汁的气味，亚瑟吓了一跳，弗朗西斯的声音还在说些什么，他含糊地答应了几句，低头盯着自己踩在木地板上的皮鞋。这时他想起自己忘记关掉洗碗池的水龙头了，但又觉得自己没必要为这件事从椅子上站起来。弗朗西斯的声音听起来像唱诗班，让他感觉很放松。门铃突然响了，他坐在椅子上听弗朗西斯说话，门铃的声音越来越响地敲进他的耳朵，这是他猛然意识的不对，他记得门铃早就坏了，于是他下意识地脱口而出：“我在做梦。”

弗朗西斯的声音甚至没有停顿一下。亚瑟才注意到自己根本听不懂弗朗西斯在说什么，滔滔不绝灌进他耳朵的只是毫无意义堆砌的法语音节。意识到这一点使他确认了自己的发现，把声音提高了一点：“我在做梦。”

弗朗西斯的声音终于回应他：“这不可能，你明明醒着，否则你怎么听得到我说话呢？”

这话听起来很有道理，亚瑟几乎要被说服了，但他又抓住了一点破绽：“我还没有拿起听筒，怎么能听见你说话呢？”

弗朗西斯开始试图用那些无意义的音节说服他。亚瑟说：“你在骗我。”

没有得到回答，于是他又说连着说了好几遍，而且一声比一声响，希望藉此把自己从不合时宜的午休中唤醒。最后弗朗西斯的声音从空中反问他：“你怎么证明你在做梦呢？”

要向自己的梦证明自己在做梦，这简直是荒唐。亚瑟无助地向四周望了望，想从周围找出一点证据，就在这时周围的墙壁开始瓦解，他头顶出现一小块阴云密布的天空，他确实想起了一些疑点，关于家里木地板的颜色，但他低头验证这个细节时却只绝望地发现脚下也是一小片灰色的天空。亚瑟把脚抬离那片天空，蜷缩在椅子上，弗朗西斯的声音开始嘲笑他，反而使整个场景更接近于现实了。亚瑟烦躁地把脸埋进臂弯里，闷着声音说：“我要想办法醒过来。”

弗朗西斯的声音大笑起来，听上去还是很像唱诗班：“这很简单。”

亚瑟说：“你倒是试试。”

“听着，”弗朗西斯的声音说，“我爱你。”

／贰

亚瑟柯克兰从短暂的午睡中醒来，他的头搁在高背椅的扶手上，从午饭后开始读的一本莎士比亚顺着膝盖滑到了地上。他看了一眼手表，没法判断自己睡了多久。他向窗外看了一眼，还在下雨。短暂的睡眠被一场清醒的梦填满了，他扶着脑袋试图回忆起梦的内容，但失败了。他记起自己吃午饭之前打算给弗朗西斯打个电话。

这件事被从午饭后一直拖到现在。他从高背椅里站起来，把地上的莎士比亚捡起来放在桌上，慢吞吞地摸出手机，在通讯录里找那个F打头的名字。寻找未果之后。他在脑子里拼写了一下弗朗西斯的姓：波诺弗瓦，于是他向上翻到B，但还是找不到。他撑着额头绞尽脑汁的回想自己给弗朗西斯设置的备注是什么，或者自己到底有没有把弗朗西斯的号码存进通讯录，这时手机铃声突然在手里响起来，亚瑟吓了一跳，备注是一串乱码，接起来是弗朗西斯的声音：“下午好。我以为你会早些给我打电话。”

好吧。他本来应该先反省一下自己用乱码备注同事的行为，还有无缘无故拖延工作进度的行为，但弗朗西斯的声音提醒了他那个模模糊糊的梦境：从房间的四处传来的唱诗班一样的声音，混合着法语音节的毫无意义的语言。他还努力想回忆起这个梦里更多的内容，随便地回应着弗朗西斯，从抽屉里翻出两本笔记本。弗朗西斯的声音在房间里漫开来，像水一样被四周的墙壁吸收了。他刻意打开免提，因为不能忍受弗朗西斯的声音近在耳边，那会使他不可避免的想起对方洗发水的气味：说是橙花香固然是好听的，但亚瑟毫不留情地将其解释为风干的橘子皮。

他开始翻那两本厚厚的笔记本，某个位置记录了他应该交代给弗朗西斯的工作内容，但他可能把书签弄丢了，寻找的时间被拉得很长。他心里抱怨自己还没有改掉用笔记本而非任何电子设备记事的习惯，弗朗西斯的声音飘在房间里借机开始奚落他的记性和浏览笔记本的速度，他烦躁地回答：“你倒试试看。”

亚瑟的喉咙突然抽紧了，他记起午休的梦里有什么了，而且清晰得就像不是个梦。他屏住呼吸听弗朗西斯怎么回答，甚至不知道自己为什么要屏住呼吸。

幸运的是弗朗西斯没有注意到他突然的沉默，而他恰好找到了需要的页码，急急忙忙打断弗朗西斯的话就开始照着内容念，过程中他心不在焉的地看向脚下的木地板，担心那里什么时候会变成一小片阴云密布的灰色天空。

／叁

怎么会这样呢？

挂断电话以后，亚瑟在脑子里算了两遍和弗朗西斯认识的年头：两年，也可能是三年，严格来说他大学时就听过弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦这个名字，但弗朗西斯听说亚瑟·柯克兰也许要等到工作以后，权当是两年吧。他又努力去回忆那串乱码是什么时候存进通讯录的，这一点确实想不起来了。他和弗朗西斯在实际上产生交集也只是今年的事，大部分交流都属于工作范畴。弗朗西斯是那种到了下班时间就会消失的人，否则亚瑟也不会临时找不到对方的号码。

他一边把通讯录里的乱码改成弗朗西斯的全名，一边重新回忆那个梦。也许他的大脑只是尽心尽力想把他从梦中唤醒的，起码这个关于弗朗西斯的糟糕的玩笑卓有成效地做到了这一点。但是不，不。弗朗西斯属于那种格外惹人讨厌的类型，也可以说是亚瑟格外容易被弗朗西斯的举止激怒。他衬衫的剪裁，他长发散发出的洗发水香气，他说话时毫无刻意痕迹的好听腔调——这时亚瑟又想到一种说法：弗朗西斯只对着他用那种讨人厌的腔调说话——天啊，他宁可读莎士比亚直到打瞌睡也不想给弗朗西斯打一个电话。

他直到睡前都在想这件事，关灯时他终于放弃了，而且意识到自己根本没有必要和一个梦过不去。他有点好笑的发现，只有点遇到你这样的回答，就好像他会因为梦到弗朗西斯说了一句莫名其妙的话就陷入心神不宁一样。不，不。最多是因为梦和现实的重合令人惊讶，大概，大概是这个原因。

只是这样。他睡着了。

／肆

亚瑟揉着眼睛从床上坐起来，盯着玫瑰色的墙纸看了一会儿，踩着拖鞋下了床。他从窗户往外看，令人高兴的是今天没有下雨，他能看见金色的阳光漏进来，不那么令人高兴的是他发现弗朗西斯左手抓着一束白玫瑰，右手用力敲他窗户的玻璃。他担心弗朗西斯会把玻璃敲破，于是走到窗前推了推窗框，但那两个木框纹丝不动。他因此有点沮丧，但一转头就看见弗朗西斯举着白玫瑰站在他身边。那束白玫瑰散发着橘子皮和柠檬汁混合的气味。亚瑟张口想问他是怎么进来的，但弗朗西斯抢先发问了：“你能帮我把它们涂成红色吗？”

这是指那束白玫瑰。亚瑟问：“用什么？”

弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，说：“不知道。”他看上去很苦恼，因此亚瑟立刻帮他想出了办法：用玫瑰色的墙纸。于是他们在亚瑟卧室的地板上席地而坐，把白玫瑰全部铺在地上，那些花几乎要从卧室门口漫出去了。然后亚瑟开始一条条向下撕那些墙纸，这时他发现墙纸后面是空的，撕开的地方露出一个黑黑的空洞。他因为这个巨大的安全隐患吃了一惊，想指给弗朗西斯看，但弗朗西斯已经开始用墙纸团成的小卷给花瓣染色了。

看着那朵白玫瑰在弗朗西斯手心里慢慢变成红色，还有花瓣从弗朗西斯的手指缝里落下来。他想起了什么事情，忽然问：“你要把它们送给谁？”

弗朗西斯没有抬头，也没有回答，于是他又问了一遍，提高声音。弗朗西斯看了他一眼，说；“反正不会送给你。”

亚瑟抓起地上的一朵白玫瑰，捏在手心里，突然开始放声大哭，眼泪大滴大滴地掉到地上。他用手里的白玫瑰擦眼泪，花瓣像纸巾一样吸饱了眼泪，变得潮湿而沉重。弗朗西斯惊愕地抬头看他，这是他失手把白玫瑰落到了地上，饱胀的花瓣变成了一只白兔，飞快地从亚瑟脚边跳开，冲进了墙上黑色的空洞里，立刻消失了。亚瑟用力眨起了眼睛，想要止住流淌不止的眼泪，因为泪水已经在地上激起水洼，他担心整个房间都会被水淹没。但他无论如何都停不下来。他又想弄清楚自己为什么哭，肯定有什么原因，他哭得像被压抑了很久的情绪全都液化了一样。肯定有什么重要的原因，可他想不起来了。

他继续哭，眼泪漫到弗朗西斯脚边，所有被眼泪浸泡过的白玫瑰都变成了体型巨大的白兔，一个接一个跳进了墙上的兔子洞，最后地上一朵玫瑰花也不剩了。亚瑟这时才意识到这是一出爱丽丝梦游仙境，还在考虑要不要追上那些白兔时，弗朗西斯好像终于决定要开口安慰他了，手足无措地把手里仅剩的一朵红玫瑰用力塞到亚瑟攥紧的手心里。

／伍

亚瑟醒来时感觉很累，他记得自己在梦里哭了很长时间。半睡半醒时他大概还记得哭泣的原因，但完全清醒以后就忘记了。

他揉着眼睛从床上坐起来。工作日，又是工作日。见到弗朗西斯大概会使他有点不自在，但是没关系，他试图说服自己，那只是一个梦，即使他梦见弗朗西斯的声音从屋子的四面发出回响，语气轻松地说“我爱你”。不，不能再回忆了。

他摇了摇头，踩着拖鞋下了床。


End file.
